The New Vampires Move In
by Tiffani-Amber
Summary: *Forks gets some new unexpected townspeople.* I started this a while ago, please review it and let me know if I should keep working on it, I'm not sure if I should.
1. Welcome to Forks

***Forks gets some new residents!* This idea came to me one day and I went with it, but I know this isn't the best because I didn't have someone beta it, no one would answer me. :( Please review, and let me know if you think I should keep going otherwise I probably won't. Also please PM me if you would be intersted in being a beta for this and my other stories. Thank you everyone. :)**

The New Vampires Move In

So the day is finally here! We are all moved in to our new beautiful house just on the outer limits of Forks, Washington. The house has a beautiful landscaped yard in the front and in the back is a beautiful field that leads to a stream and the forest. Our house is completely open, windows everywhere; it's amazing I love it. So now that were all moved in, it's time for our first day at Forks High School. We are seniors and can't wait to meet everyone. Apollo and I have all the same classes together and our lockers of course are right beside each other.

The First Day

So it's our first day in our new school. We pull up in my orange mustang convertible, and as we get out everyone is staring at the newcomers. We don't pay much attention to anyone. Once we get to our lockers we notice something weird. The boy with the locker next to mine doesn't have a heartbeat or a scent. He is also reading my thoughts as I'm reading his. Realizing that he is a vampire also Apollo quickly shields our thoughts. I deiced to introduce myself as if he didn't already know my name.

"Hello my name is Aurora Flaim and this is my husband Apollo."

"Hi,"said Apollo.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, this is my wife Bella."

"Hi, nice to meet you,"chimed Bella.

Edward noticing people starting to stare quickly says,

"Well the bell is about to ring but we must talk later."

Then we all turned and walked to our first class. As the day went on and it came time for lunch we had come to find that we had all the same classes. As we enter the lunch line getting our silly little prop Edward asked us if we'd join his family and himself, we accepted the offer of course. Already at the table at the table were his sister Alice and his brother Jasper. Apollo put up a shield around us so no one could hear us therefore allowing us to speak freely without worrying who might overhear. We were introduced and then I deiced to fill Apollo in on what I already had found out about Edwards family.

"You see Apollo, Edward can read minds just as I, Bella is a shield as you are, Jasper can control emotions just as Amber, and Alice can see the future as Zack can."

"Would you care to join the rest of our family for a party tonight?" asked Jasper in the sweetest voice.

"As long as you wouldn't mind that we bring the rest of our family," replied Apollo.

"Of course not, it would be our pleasure,"Jasper replied as Edward's thoughts immediately went to _the rest of your family, _he was asking me. I responded to him in thought not knowing if he wanted the rest to know, however Alice did. _Yes my brother Zack and my two children Amber and Blaze._

"Your children are gorgeous, they look just like you,"Alice sang.

"Thank you."

Edward then _"told" _me that he had another brother Emmet, a sister Rosalie, a beautiful daughter Renessmee, his father Carlisle, and his mother Esme. He described them in perfect detail so I could see exactly what they look like._ "Your family is gorgeous," I replied to him._ We all then got up and emptied our still full trays and parted ways with Alice and Jasper to go to the rest of our classes.***

The final bell rang and we all met out in the parking lot. Alice and Jasper went home while Edward and Bella followed us to our house so we could pick up the rest of my family and follow them to their house. It turns out that we live only right down the road from them.

**I AM EDITING THIS STORY SO THIS WILL CHANGE, STILL LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS PLEASE. :)**


	2. Authors Note

**UPDATE!**

_Well hey everyone I'm sorry I've been away for so long! My computer crashed and I just got it back._

_Well enough about me lets talk about the story! _

_I'm planning on updating Letters to Edward early next week and once that chapter is up..._

_I'm going to be updating A World Without Love, then_

_I plan I working to get this story updated next and I will be redoing this chapter._

_I hope you guys haven't given up on me... review if you haven't? :/_

**Thanks everyone.**

**~ Tiffani-Amber**


End file.
